


All This Violence Makes a Statement

by Dekomaru



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, missing scene sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekomaru/pseuds/Dekomaru
Summary: "Another one had cropped up this morning. A body with a crossbow bolt through the neck, leaving the victim, some grunt that had been doing the dirty work of Falcone for as long as Renee had been on the force, to bleed out, slowly. Renee stood impassively over the body. Odds were it was a mob hit-scratch that- definitely a mob hit. Who kills someone with a crossbow nowadays unless they're trying to send a message. A very clear message."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All This Violence Makes a Statement

**Author's Note:**

> so I have no idea what Renee's partner's name was and I can't bring myself to care so now his name is Mathew, die mad

Another one had cropped up this morning. A body with a crossbow bolt through the neck, leaving the victim, some grunt that had been doing the dirty work of Falcone for as long as Renee had been on the force, to bleed out, slowly. Renee stood impassively over the body. Odds were it was a mob hit-scratch that- definitely a mob hit. Who kills someone with a crossbow nowadays unless they're trying to send a message. A very clear message.

"So what do you think?" her partner, Mathew, questioned as Renee surveyed the bloody crime scene. She walked slowly as she looped around the body, careful to avoid the pool of blood that had seeped on to the ground.

"The same guy as last time," Renee muttered softly, mostly to herself as she finally stopped her pacing in front of the body. Mathew scoffed, not many hitmen used a crossbow. Renee stepped away from the body after a moment of looking closer, trying to remember what the Falcones had been up to recently. Sionis and his men had been starting to push in on Falcone territory recently, perhaps this was a warning of some sort. 

"The killer wanted their victim to suffer, could be personal," Renee mused aloud, "or just a mob hit. There have been tensions between Sionis and Falcone recently." Mathew nodded his head in agreement. "Whoever it was though, they're good. The victim- what's his name? Luis? Right?" 

"Yeah" Mathew confirmed

"Well he was paranoid as all get out, yet they still bypassed his security and killed him in his bedroom." Renee was honestly hoping this was something personal, the relative of someone who Luis whacked on the orders of Falcone, a mob hit spelled trouble. More bodies, more death. 

"Tell uniforms to pick up Zsasz." Renee declared as she began to exit the crime scene. Mathew's jaw dropped, and he stared at her disbelievingly before quickly falling into step right behind her.

"Montoya, that's not a good idea. This isn't his MO, plus it'll piss off Sionis," Mathew exclaimed as the pair left Luis's shitty apartment building. Renee's eye narrowed, Mathew had just made detective, and yet here he was questioning her. She continued to their car, sliding into the driver's seat and waiting for Mathew to do the same in shotgun before she began to speak yet again.

"If this is a mob hit, Sionis probably put it out. But Zsasz normally is the one doing the killing for Sionis. So I'm thinking, maybe Roman ordered the hit, but didn't let Zsasz know," Renee said as she started the car, and pulled out of the parking spot and merging into traffic.

"Yeah and, if he didn't know about the hit, what good is bringing him to the precinct gonna do? He's not gonna talk either way" Mathew countered.

"Word on the street is that Zsasz is a real obsessive bastard, doesn't like it when others get close to Sionis" Renee explained, "I know he won't talk to us, but keep him under observation after we plant the idea in his head, might lead us to who killed Luis" Mathew hummed in understanding, drumming his fingers on the armrest built into the side of the car. From the corner of her eye, Renee could see him considering.

"We should still run it by the captain first, seems risky," Mathew finally said after a couple of minutes mulling it over in his head. It was Renee's turn to scoff.

"The chief will never approve, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in Sionis' pocket" Mathew narrowed his eyes at the comment about the police captain, but after a couple of minutes he acquiesced.

"Fine, but you know he'll find out eventually," Mathew huffed. Renee smirked at his acceptance.

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

* * *

He was smoking when the cops approached him. Zsasz narrowed his eyes, surveying the beat cops heading toward him. Reaching up, he threw the butt of his cigarette onto the ground snuffing it out just as the cops reached him.

"Problem?" he drawled slowly. Victor had just finished dumping the remains of a body, he'd already forgotten their name, but the memory of their last breath was seared into his brain. He'd gone about his ritual and was gonna smoke a cigarette before returning to the Black Mask Club. 

"Need to ask you some questions back at the precinct," one of the grunts replies. Victor grunted noncommittally. He once would've killed the cops and called it a day, but since Roman it now caused fewer problems to just go along and get it over with. There was a moment of tension as Victor continued to stare down the group of cops surrounding him, before turning his back to them and raising his hands. The cops moved in quickly after that, snatching Victor's hands from above his head and twisting them sharply behind him, locking the cuffs in place. Another cop quickly searched him, finding the knives he had on him and confiscating them.

"Does my boss know you're bringing me in?" Victor asked with a hin of a threat as he was ushered into the patrol car, instead of an answer the door was slammed shut. " _That would be a no_ ", he mused to himself as his gaze shifted up to the rearview mirror studying the man in the driver's seat and the car began to pull away from the alley. Roman probably wouldn't let him kill the cops who picked him up, at least not for a while, stir up too much trouble and have him and the Black Mask Club under a spotlight, but later. In a couple of months, when the memory of arresting Victor was faded.

The 20 minutes to the police precinct were passed in silence.

* * *

Renee heard rather than saw when Zsasz was brought in. The normally loud and bustling bullpen fell silent as Zsasz was walked through on the way to an interrogation room. Despite the cuffs and the room full of cops, Zsasz had a shit-eating grin plastered to his face as he surveyed the area. Calm confidence radiating off of him. The trip to the precinct was more an inconvenience than anything else. Soon enough, he was turned down the corridor and out of sight. Once gone, a hushed murmur filled the room, quick anxious debates about what was going on.

"I hope to know what you're doing" Mathew offered as Renee gathered up crime scene photos, and prepared to follow after Zsasz. " _As do I_ " came the unbidden thought as Renee started to walk briskly in the direction Zsasz disappeared. She reached the room, just as a pair of the officers that escorted Zsasz exited the room.

"All good?" she questioned, hand on the door. The officers nodded, and Renee pushed the door open stepping into the room.

Zsasz sat behind the plain dull steel table, his handcuffed to the middle of the table. His eyes flicked lazily over to her as she stepped further into the room, then away as he leaned back in his matching metal chair, watching the ceiling briefly before his gaze settled on the security camera in the corner. Renee pulled out the chair across from him and sat down, setting the file folder of photos on the table.

She'd never seen Zsasz up close. Never interviewed or interacted with him personally. Of course, she'd heard the stories, every cop did and had even stood behind the glass the last time someone had the balls to arrest him and bring him in for questioning. The bleach blonde hair, scruffy beard, and god awful bowling shirt hadn't changed since the last time, but there seemed to be more scars. Knew the stories about those as well. Didn't frighten her. She cleared her thought, drawing Zsasz's attention, his sharp eyes settling on her.

"Why am I here detective?" He intoned in a deep scratchy voice, probably related to the lateral scar, peeking out above his collar, that stretched across his neck. Renee didn't respond at first, inside turning her eyes away from Zsasz to open the folder she brought with her, withdrawing the crime scene photos and spreading them out before Zsasz on the table, turning them around to face the other.

"As I'm sure you know Luis Borsca was killed last night," Renee huffed, continuing to lay out the remaining photos, "as I'm also sure you know he was a longtime enforcer for Falcone, and recently your boss and Falcone have been ruffling each others' feathers recently." At this point, she looked back up to see Zsasz's eyes scanning over the photos spread out in front of him, scoffing and a slight smirk on his face as he looked back up and leaned back in his chair as he once again met Renee's gaze. His eyes were sharp, icy in a way that nearly sent a shiver through her.

"I'm not stupid, detective. I know there's and MO which goes along with my alleged crimes, and this certainly doesn't fit that, so," Zsasz continued after a moment of silence, looking intently at Renee as if studying her, "why am I really here?" Despite her instincts screaming against it and to heed every warning she'd ever heard about the man, Renee leaned closer.

"Now I don't think you whacked Borsca-I agree not your style-but I do think your boss is behind this," She nearly whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "and considering you "allegedly" take care of all the hits Sionis puts out, that certainly shifts our interest to you. But this crime doesn't look like your usual jobs, you like knives." Zsasz narrowed his eyes. "So I'm thinking Sionis has a new hitman, and I'm guessing you don't like that, strike me as the territorial type." Renee studied Zsasz when she finished, the silence stretching out between them. 

Zsasz starts laughing, its more of a low chuckle, the smirk from earlier growing stronger. This time it was Victor who leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms as he leaned halfway over the table.

"Now detective, I happen to be excellent friends with the man who runs the security cameras in this building. I'd hate for an instance of police brutality to happen on your watch, and certainly not one that'd get you kicked off the force. It would be a shame living in this city without being able to hide behind a badge." Zsasz growled the threat at barely over a whisper, ending the statement with a sharp flash of teeth as he returned to his relaxed seating position. "I want my phone call." 

Renee held her ground as Zsasz snarled out his threat, barely even blinking. The conversation was over, he wasn't going to say anything more, least of all implicate Sionis. But she'd gotten what she wanted out the interaction, Zsasz had threatened her, so her musings of another man on Sionis' payroll had paid off. He was rattled, though the threat could have been he was annoyed with her for wasting his time, but Renee-like any good cop-trusted her gut, and her gut was saying she was on the right trail. She stood, gathering up all of the photos scattered across the table.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Zsasz," Renee said dryly as she exited the room. Mathew met her in the hall.

"Did you get what you were hoping for?" He asked nervously, not wanting to have to deal with Zsasz for much longer. Renee nodded as she moved briskly towards her desk.

"We need to arrange for surveillance and I have someone on the inside who can help," Renne said as she got to her desk, setting down the folder and getting out her phone, walking to a more private part of the precinct. 

"You know Zsasz always slips surveillance details right......" Mathew started and trailed off as Renee walked off, phone to her ear. He pursed his lips, "Right. Surveillance detail," he murmured to himself, setting off across the bullpen.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I just wanted to write Renee and Zsasz interacting because they didn't in the movie I'm thinking about adding another chapter, with Roman's response, but we shall see :)


End file.
